


Drabble: Gagging On Laughter- Or Uh?

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Elliott is gender fluid!!!, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Other, Reader has no specified genitals, The skirt is not a kink thing it's just his style plz do not think it's a kinky thing, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: I am so sorry for the title, first of all.Prompt: Dirty talk drabble with Mirage. Starts off with a silly joke that leads to rough sex?





	Drabble: Gagging On Laughter- Or Uh?

You had been on a date with him, a walk through the city after going to the bar. Not for drinks, just to hang out and talk in a more upbeat setting than either of your places. You hold hands as he laughs and tells you a story- something about him and his brothers. A happy memory.

“-And I told him! I told him that next time he said somethin’ like that, I’d gag him.” Elliott’s voice is full of laughter from the memory, your cheeks are warmed from your own smiling, beaming at him telling such happy memories as you grow nearer to his complex. He looks so pretty in the lighting from the street lights, dressed in a cute sweater and high waisted skirt, his curls framing his face.

But, then he’s eyeing you, licking his lips and humming. Nudging you playfully. “Bet you’d let me gag you, baby.” It’s said as a joke, low and teasing as you look up at him to see him humorously waggling his eyebrows.

You can’t help but grin, feeling almost challenged even as he breaks out into laughter. “Why don’t you find out, sweetheart?” You coo back, and that gets his laughter to slowly die down. Eyeing you with almost surprise before he smirks.

He could work with that.

–

You end up on the bed, head lying off the foot of his bed and whining as his cock slips into your mouth again and again. Sliding into your throat as your hands come up to grab at his hips as if you could push him away- or perhaps pull him closer.

His one hand holds loosely around your throat, making an obvious press on your throat where it bulges from deep throating him. Your senses are swarmed by his smell, his taste, eyes rolling into the back of your head as you try not to choke on your own saliva.

His other hand holds one of yours to his hip so he can feel for any motion you want him out or you can’t breathe. When you squeeze, he pulls his hips back, groaning low in his throat as you suckle on the head and moan around him in return, desperate for his taste.

“Fuck, baby, really- ah- really worked you up with this, h-huh?” He’s not stuttering as bad as he usually might when trying to dirty talk. Lately becoming comfortable, more in control of himself. Though, as you peer up through your lashes and see him peeking down at your body hungrily, you can’t help as your hips helplessly come up, humping into the air once to show your desperation.

Elliott smirks, obviously noticing you, and you’re hopeful until he’s taking you by the hair, ripping you away from his cock. You’re moved to lie on your back, hope in your eyes as he runs his hands along your jean-clad legs. But-

He’s climbing up higher. Straddling your shoulders and shoving his cock in your mouth again which eagerly hangs open for him. Swallowing around his thickness as your hands fly to his hips, only for him to grasp your wrists, yanking them above your head.

His other hand grabbing your head and shoving you down as you sputter and whine, face flushed and throat constricting as you try to swallow or gag around him.

“Maybe if you’re- hngh- good, I’ll stuff your tight, little hole full of my cock instead.” The way he says it, low and almost a growl, near gets you right then and there.

You redouble your efforts, forgetting about the previous challenge set out for you

**Author's Note:**

> Follow for more ~Gay Content~ at: Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com


End file.
